The Commander of Chaos
by Ponstoe
Summary: Percy was abandoned by his friends when Jake; an annoying demigod came into the picture. Now Percy has been recruited by Chaos; the creator of the universe and is the Commander. But what happens when the Gods get into war and Percy is selected to lead the army in order to save Camp Half-Blood? Will he treat his friends and family with hate- or love?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! This is Greeni5. ;-) This is actually my very first fanfic ever written, so please be respectful. I love and appreciate critiques and suggestions such as how to improve my writing. :] Well, anyways, please enjoy my first story-base on Percy Jackson and the Olympians- "The commander of Chaos"!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the Percy Jackson series Dx I wish I do…

**Percy's POV**

They have abandoned me. They; my friends, treated me like I never existed. It was like I was thrown aside and ignored. This all happened last week, when Jake came into my perfect life.

_~Flashback~_

I was heading to the pavilion when the couch shell blew. I quickly ran toward the Big House, where I saw a huge crowd of people gathering around. Everybody was whispering among themselves, mumbling around an unconscious demigod in front of the entrance.

In the crowd, I saw my friends; Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Grover. They seemed just as confused as I am. I made my way through the crowd and towards them "What happened?" I asked them. Thalia gave me a confused look "I don't know. I only heard that there was an unconscious demigod at the front gate-" Grover interrupted "He was bleeding really badly. They were horrible scars and bruises on him. I even heard some people saying that he might not even be alive!" I nodded. _Whoever this guy is, they sure are making a big fuss over him. I wonder if he is someone special._ Then I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me "Ahem. I would really appreciate it if you could make way." They all realized that they were blocking the entrance to the Big House. The crowd dispersed and everyone walked away; talking about the unconscious demigod.

I walked in the Big House with my friends. Chiron noticed us and trotted toward us "Hello Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Annabeth." I smiled at him. _Chiron is always calm and self-controlled. He is the perfect model for Camp Half-Blood when it is in chaos. _"Chiron, is the rumor about the demigod true?" I asked curiously. Chiron's face saddened and he nodded "Unfortunately, it is. The boy is very injured. The Apollo campers are taking care of him" "Can we visit him?" Annabeth asked. Chiron nodded "Of course my child. Just be quiet and don't spread anymore rumors. The boy is in the nursery; still recovering." I waved goodbye to Chiron and me and my friends headed toward the Nursery.

When we got there to the Nursery, the Apollo campers all looked at us. Then they asked "Why are you guys here?" I answered "Chiron said we could visit the demigod." They nodded in understanding and parted way for us. When I reached him, I was horrified. There was cuts that dugged deep into the boy's flesh; almost visible enough to reveal the bone. Huge black and purple bruises were on the boy's legs and shoulder. The demigod had black dirty hair and a pale white skin. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard us talking and I gasped at the sight of pure black eyes; the eyes as dark as lead.

OOOooh! Who could the demigod be a son of? ;) review and wait for the next update! 3 Lemme know what u think so far :D

-Greeni5


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I am sincerely sorry for the absence from this story. It's been 5 months already since the last and I feel terribly guilty D: The chapter I wrote last time got a lot of attention and support, so I would like to say to those who commented and followed the story "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" And all who are reading this, I love you all too :D

Now let's get on with chapter 2, hope you like!

** Percy's POV**

A couple weeks later, The boy who was injured was claimed as a son of Hades. His name was Jake Lares. Jake recently went on a quest and killed one hellhound and everybody at camp worshipped him like he was some sort of god. Even stubborn Zeus was impressed. _Zeus was never impressed when I killed the Minosaur. _The Big three decided to grand him immortality and Jake; being the greedy little guy he is, happily accepted the offer. Now Jack is the counselor for the Hades cabin since Nico was always in the underworld helping out Hades.

My friends slowly drifted away from me, too. They started worshipping Jake and one day I asked Thalia; who is like a sister to me why they liked Jake so much. The question might've came out somewhat sharp and annoyed, because Thalia snapped at me and said "Percy! Give the guy some slack! He's new here and deserves some attention. You've already got your attention when you saved Olympus. Now give Jake some attention, too. You should stop being so selfish sometimes. Sheesh!" She just stomped away. I was heart-broken. Thalia, who was already so bright and caring told me to stop being a selfish person.

Now I had only Nico, Rachel and Annabeth. Nico wasn't there to help me sometimes since job was keeping him from coming to the camp. So he doesn't visit much, but when he does, he would always support me and sometimes he calls Jake; his brother 'one little arrogant Hades wimp'. Rachel was always busy with her job as the oracle so she couldn't help me much either. I was left with my Wise Girl. She was the only thing keeping me from leaving camp. Of course, since Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, she was wise enough not to bow down to arrogant Jake. I treasured her more than anything and I wasn't going to let Jake take her from me.

One day I was happily looking for my girlfriend at the beach when I see two figures sitting on the usual spot where Annabeth and I would sit. One of the head had brown shaggy hair while the other had beautiful golden blond hair. I slowly made my way towards them since curiosity was seriously killing me. As I approached further, the figures came into shape. The one with the brown shaggy hair was my least favorite person. Jake. My attention quickly shifted towards the one with golden hair. Shockingly, it was my love. Annabeth. They were on a full make-out and Annabeth kissed Jake with such passion that I was shocked. I stormed towards them and yelled "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jake released himself from the make-out and looked at me in a annoyed expression "She kissed me first. And she's not your girlfriend. She loves me." I wanted to punch the wimp so hard that I noticed I was balling my fist so hard my knuckles were turning white. I looked at Annabeth and said "Is this true…?" I hoped it wasn't. Annabeth stuttered "um. Percy… I can explain…." I glared at her and repeated my question "IS THIS TRUE?!" She nodded quietly and tears welled up in her eyes. I stood paralyzed. My heart was shattered. Why? Why would Annabeth, my Wise Girl, turn me for Jake? I didn't know the answer. I took one last look at the happy couple and stormed off towards my cabin, ready to pack and leave this place. This place where I call home, this place filled with sweet and loving memories. This torturing place which was ruined when Jake arrived.

OOoooo! So Percy caught Annabeth cheating on him! What happens next? Hang in for next chap

Some questions for fans-

Should there be Percabeth? Shall they unite again?

OR-

Should another girl from Chao's army be Percy's love?

YOUR CHOICE! (well I think xDD)

Have a good day!

Ponstoe


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey my fellow readers! I have gotten a lot of reviews from the last chapters about the pairing. Many suggested Pertemis or another girl from my replies-

**To Dman5339-**

Thank you so much the wonderful compliment I think I will add a little Pertemis in but it's mostly Percy and the girl from the army. (since I want my story to be unique and not like the other stories) I would love to update frequently but I really can't guarantee a weekly update seeing as this story was created for fun. But I will promise I will update every now and then. Thank you again for the support!

**To vitimontherun and amritthegreat03-**

Since you both suggeste Pertemis, I will add in a little Pertemis fluff moment there and here.

**To deathbyshadow-**

Yep. That's what I'm gonna do!

**To Hazelcrimsonroses- **

Nope, its not a Percabeth story. After receiving all the reviews, I've deicded to stick with the girl from the army and a little bit of Pertemis.

And some replies to the guests' reviews:

**To Guest and Guest-**

Both of you suggested Percabeth but unfortunately, I will stick with the girl from army. Sorry!

**To PERCABETH-**

Well since I don't want my story to be like the other ones where as Percy forgives Annabeth and they unite, I have decided to stick with Percy and the other girl from army. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected! You can find other stories with Percabeth fluff. But I will be telling you something- SPOILER- Percy does forgive Annabeth and they have a little percabeth moment later on.

**To Shadowofdeath14**-

Yep that's what I'm gonna do!

**DISCLAIMER- **

Me- Here Perce, you do it

Percy- Huh? Wait- wha..?

Me- Okay. Let you tell you something.

Percy- Yeah..? O.O

Me- You're a fictional character made by the awesome author Rick Riodan.

Percy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *in shock*

Me- Oh well. Now we're done. NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 3!

**[FLASHBACK END]**

**Percy's POV - (499 years later)-**

I woke up and put on my usual wear- the Chaos army uniform. It's a simple black tshirt with gray lines on the shoulder blade. It's comfy and easy to wear. I also put on my pants which are also black -the color of Chaos- and with gray lines around the waist. Then I put on my hoodie, which was designed specially by Chaos to cover my identity from people. The hood cannot be taken off except by the people who knows my identity, it covers my eyes and people can only see my mouth. After I got dressed and was cleaned up, I headed down the hallway towards the breakfast pavilion. Today was another typical day in the Chaos Army.

**Delta's POV-**

I woke up, put on my usual wear, a black top and a black and gray skirt and headed down to the breakfast pavilion. There I spotted my boyfriend Asreon –or Percy- sitting by one of the Chaos table talking to some of our Chaos soldiers. I walked over and without Percy noticing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Good morning handsome." Percy smirked and turned around to face me. He gave me a lopsided smile and kissed me. My lips melted into his, the smell of sea salt and the oceans overtook me. He released himself from the kiss and looked at me, "Morning beautiful." I sat down next to him. I was thinking back about our first kiss and the day which I found out Asreon's identity…

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_I was ranked up by Chaos into the second in command for his Chaos Army that day. Asreon was my personal trainer up until then. I always had special skills and power. Chaos said I was gifted with something special, so he hired Asreon, his best commander to train me ever since I came into the Chaos Army. I received special training from Asreon daily. Asreon and I got along very well and we were like best friends. I always had a crush on him since I thought he was so strong and caring, sometimes we playfully flirt with each other joking. Day by day I trained, until that day when Chaos said that I was to be second in command for his army. I was so happy! After the ceremony of up-raking, I went to the little lake by the Chaos Army base. It was a place where Asreon and I would hang out. I sat quietly, thinking to myself about this wonderful day. I noticed Asreon coming towards me. "Hey, congrats on the up-raking. We'll be working with each other a lot." He said, smiling at me. I blushed slightly and said "Yeah. Though I will definitely be missing your special trainings." Asreon laughed and smirked at me. Then, without warning, he leaned in and kissed me. Our lips touched and it felt like butterflies in my stomach. His lips tasted like sea salt and his breath smells like the gentle calm ocean. Then Asreon leaned away and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He said. I just shrugged and leaned in to kiss him again. After another minute of kissing, we both leaned away, gasping for air. I smiled and said "You know that I always had a crush on you?" Asreon stared at me dumbly and shook his head. I laughed, he is always so slow at things. "Come on, I want to tell you something." Said Asreon. He took my hand and guided me towards his cabin. I stopped in my tracks. "Asreon, are you sure? Your cabin is very private. I would feel bad intruding a commander's cabin." Asreon just laughed and said "No need to be so formal. We've known each other for so long. Come on." He dragged me in. Inside his cabin, there was a soft big comfy sea green couth with a table set in front. In front of it is a HD TV (Made by Chaos), next to that are some ocean oil paintings. Next to the paintings was a wardrobe closet that had gorgeous spiral sea green wave's designs. Everything was sea green and blue. Across the wardrobe is a king sized bed that had three pillows on it and an ocean colored bed sheet. The bed looked so soft and comfy. The lamps were on and across the bed is a door which I assumed to be the bathroom. "Wow. Your cabin is AMAZING!" I whispered with awe. Asreon just smirked and led me towards the couch. "I have a super private secret. No one in the army knows it… and I want to tell you it since you are the most trustworthy friend and best friend I've got… so promise me… can you please please keep it a secret?" Asreon looked at me and I felt so honored that he trusted me this much, so I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers in mine and looked at him in what I assumed to be where his eyes are. Then I nodded "Of course I will keep it a secret." Asreon smiled and took a deep breath. Then his hands moved over to his hood. Carefully, Asreon grabbed his hood and pulled it down. My eyes searched him. Messy jet black hair. Gorgeous sea green eyes. Tan skin. He looked like someone from a story I've heard. OH YES! Percy Jackson! The missing demigod. I gasped. "PERCY! Your him! Wait- what? Asreon? But… but- how?" I stuttered the words out. Percy whispered "Shh! Yes, I'm Percy Jackson. My friends abandoned me and I decided to leave camp. I was walking to nowhere, and suddenly Chaos showed up. He gave me a new home and made me his commander. That's why I'm here. No one knows who I am besides Chaos and you." I nodded slowly and then smiled. "Okay that's good to know! Now you have your secret safe with me." Percy sighed with relief and looked at me "One more thing." He said. I nodded and looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I laughed and kissed him. After I leaned away, I smiled and said "Of course."_

_[FLASHBACK END]_

I got up and grabbed a plate. In my mind, I imagined the breakfast I wanted and instantly, fresh eggs and bacon appears on my plate_. Hmmm, Chaos style._ I began to dig in. Someone took me out of my breakfast 'paradise'. It was Philip, one of my best friends. He said "Good Morning Delta and Asreon! Ready to kick some monsters' butt today?" I smirked and nodded. Percy laughed and said "Morning dude. Ho yeah, I'm so ready to kick butts today! I wonder what Chaos is gonna assign for us today." "Definitely something ultimately dangerous but awesome, after all, you are his commander." Says Lerisa, the third in command, she's my best friend. Percy just smiled "Well, you are the third in command, and Delta is the second in command, so you both gets some pretty awesome missions too. Philip you are like one of Chao's favorite, so you get awesome tasks too!" Lerisa and Philip both shrugged, silently agreeing to the statement Percy just stated. After talking with our friends, we both finished breakfast and are heading towards Chaos' place. Chaos' place is where Chaos lives and where we commanders get our daily missions. Daily missions includes going to other planet and destroying 'evil' and such. The Chaos headquarters is located at some random planet Chaos create. Percy and I linked hands and stride towards Chaos' place, ready for another awesome day.

Sorry if it's too short! It's just an introductory chapter to the characters and the settings. ;) This chapter took my forever to write since I had to do a lot of inventing and thinking. Sorry for the chapter delay, it was supposed to get done yesterday, but I finished it today is Asreon a good name? It's so made-up haha

Let me know what you all think! Again, review and wait for next chapter!

REVIEWWWWWW and get a free cookie

**A blue cookie even! **

Percy- Did someone say blue cookie?

Me- Ehehe *mysterious smirk*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who previously reviewed and followed! I would like to thank you all so very much for your support, you guys are what have been getting me through and making me update. I am sincerely sorry for all my chapter updates- I do apologize. I wish to update more in summer now but I really am losing it for this particular story. Let me know if you want to read this more! Lets get on with this new chapter now **** ~ponstoe the author**

**DISCLAIMER:**

All rights belong to the o' great and wonderful Rick Riodan. ALL HAIL.

But seriously- he is the amazing creator of the Percy Jackson series.

Which means you *points finger at Percy* (percy: "Huh?") belong to Rick! WUAHAHAHA (percy: "WHATTTTTT")

Okay okay, for real now, on with the chapter! xD LOL

**Percy's POV**

I walked hand in hand with Delta, my beautiful girlfriend. This was the perfect life I have ever asked for and I cannot be any more grateful. Chaos gave me a new life, new friends, and a fresh start and I am thankful for that. Delta and I stride towards the humongous palace where we report to Chaos for our daily duties.

Today was different though, the mood within the hallways was too quiet. The usual cheery and friendly atmosphere was replace with a murky and serious aura. Instead of chatting with us, the guards gave us simply nods of greeting. Their expressions were stern and stony.

I exchanged looks with Delta, she was equally as confused as I. We both decided to ignore it and visit Chaos. I quietly pushed the doorway to his throne room open, and inside sat Chaos, his body stiff and his face tired. When he saw us approaching, his eyes shone with sadness and pity. I was getting worried, this was not the usual joking Chaos I know of.

"Chaos, what is wrong? Why is everyone so gloomy today?" I asked concerned.

Chaos smiled a sad smile. "My boy, today I do not have good news. You may not like what I am about to say and I do wish you will forgive me for making this decision."

This was getting on my nerves. I gave him a nervous laugh to lighten the mood, "Ha! What bad news will you say? Simply it wouldn't be as bad as you think it is. Fear not, tell me Chaos."

"Well- I am aware that you and Delta both know the planet Earth, correct?" He looks at Delta for the first time this morning, giving her a nod of greeting.

Hearing the word, my body immediately stiffens. Earth. This was my least favorite planet. This was where many horrible memories were made, sure, there were some good ones, but the last time since I was there, majority of the memories were horrifying. Chaos understood my history there and never gave me any missions to Earth.

"What about earth?" I asked, pretending to care.

"It seems that Gaea have once again arisen, but this time her forces are incredibly strong and there is an army of over 5 million monsters. And worse thing is that she is planning an attack of the Gods and Demigods- starting at Camp Half-blood. I fear that this time the camp will not be able to defend itself seeing that it has lost many great heroes-" and with that he glanced at me, "this is why I have decided to send in aid and help the Gods win the war. And I have decided to send in the best of our troops which is Army one (led by Asreon), Army two and Army three. So, Delta- you and Asreon along with Lerisa will be leading an army to Camp Half-blood, where you will aid the Demigods with training and preparing for the war." Chaos explained to us.

Suddenly, everything was in a blur. I stood frozen in my spot, not daring to move. My mind was racing and processing a billion thoughts- _I was going back to Camp Half-blood?! No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Why me? That place gives me nightmares- what if everyone is still alive? Is Jake still there? A-and Annabeth? And Nico? Thalia? _I was interrupted by Chaos clearing his throat and looking at me with concern.

"Asreon… are you okay?"

I laughed, a fake and sinister laugh. Chaos seems to be taken back by this.

"Am I okay? Am I _okay_? WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHY WOULD I BE OKAY? You try to be someone who have suffered there and have recovered, only to find out that you have to go back to the planet again and help those who betrayed you, those who threw you aside like GARBAGE!" I shouted. Fury ran through me, I was not even processing anymore.

Chaos looked saddened. "Percy-" he started.

"ENOUGH!" I turned my back and began to walk away, making sure Chaos hear me slam the door shut.

**Delta's POV**

After Percy slammed the door shut, the throne room is left in a silence. I feel so concerned for Percy. I knew about his tough history back on the planet Earth and in Camp Half-blood. However, I only knew the basic of what happened. Maybe it was better if Percy didn't go back at all.

Lord Chaos has a distant look in his eyes, he was tired and weary already. I felt bad for him because he couldn't have done anything about the sudden trip to Earth.

"Um. L-Lord Chaos?" I asked politely.

He turned to look at me, "Yes, Delta?"

"Should I go after Percy?"

Lord Chaos shook his head, "No- leave the poor boy be. He has already suffered enough. Don't worry, he will cool down later."

I nodded and dismissed myself, leaving Lord Chaos with his distant pondering look.

**Hey you guys, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I am so grateful some of you guys are still following this story. And to that, I will continue it. However, I feel discouraged of where this is going, and I am very unsatisfied with my writing here in these previous chapters. **

**Let me know if you are still interested in reading this!**

**Its summer break now for me, hopefully I can be productive and really get back on track with this story! Thanks again for all your support you guys, and yes I mean YOU too, who is reading this right now! 3**

**Loves from Ponstoe ~**

**Anyways, as usual, REVIEW! **

**AND GET YOU FRESH BAKED BLUE COOKIES TODAY!**

***HANDS BLUE COOKIES TO ALL PREVIOUS REVIEWERS* :] **

**Yep and you Percy- *points at him* get NOTHING!**

**Percy: WHYYYYY….! *cries on floor dramatically***


End file.
